The present invention pertains to recreational kites. In particular, the invention is a kite construction including a single sheet of flexible material that forms a flight body without rigid support members.
In prior kites, the effective shape of flexible flight surfaces are maintained by rigid members attached to the flight surfaces. This is typified by the very common diamond kite (with crossed rigid supports), box kites, and what is commonly known as “delta” configuration kites. All of these require their respective rigid members to resist air pressure forces and maintain the shape and orientation of the kite's flight surface.